


Want

by kedriaa



Series: Lost Comment Quest [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Lost Comment Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the dragonage_kink on LJ, but it wasn't for a prompt. There was a little lost comment that simply said <i>' WANT'</i>, and, for a change, the muses were enticed to write a drabble. ^_~ It was fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Carver thought he was being subtle, but subtle was never his strong suit. Still it was kind of cute; Garrett was reminded of the little boy who was all elbows and knees whenever he tried to pull the wool over their parents' eyes.

Garrett had noticed that the last few times they ventured into the Merchant's Quarter, Carver would slow down in his stride and his eyes would be drawn to Korval's Blades. A wistful look would flicker over his face before he turned and stamp off in a huff, as if Korval had somehow offended him just by being there.

Garrett smiled but said nothing, hurrying to catch up. Only Carver could get himself all worked up with no apparent provocation.

~¥~

Carver sniffed haughtily when Garrett gestured to a long paper-wrapped package that was sitting on his bed. "Just what I need - another broomstick. Not that this hovel could ever be swept clean."

"You are such a brat," Garrett replied in his familiar long-suffering tone. "Just open it."

Carver eyed him warily. "If this is some stupid mage practical joke, I'm gonna haul you to the Gallows myself."

"Ahh, the bonds of fraternity, really warms my heart." Garrett smirked at him, lounging back on his own bed. "Fine, I'll just return it if you don't want it. No skin of my nose."

Carver clicked his tongue and proceeded to rip the paper apart. Propping his head up on his hand, Garrett watched his brother closely. Carver's expression of caution melted into one of incredulity when he saw what lay within the crinkly folds of the paper. Garrett noticed Carver's eyes softened as he gingerly ran his fingers over the shiny greatsword, almost fearing the blade would disappear upon his touch.

"It's the one I wanted," Carver whispered.

"I know," Garrett replied.

Carver's head snapped towards Garrett, as if he had forgotten his brother was there. "How can you afford it?"

Garrett winked. "Magic."

"Idiot," Carver retorted with a big grin on his face.

~FIN~


End file.
